


Translation for Call it Square

by beautywind, Kairu_KitsuneO



Series: Leap of Faith (Eng) [6]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M, Muscle selfie, Translation, Translation in English, minor body shaming, minor head injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairu_KitsuneO/pseuds/Kairu_KitsuneO
Summary: A translation fic forCall it squarebybeautywind





	Translation for Call it Square

**Author's Note:**

> _What happens if Miles discovers Peter posing for selfie?_  
>  With this kind of thoughts, I have created this work.  
> Thanks to NK for drawing the [comic](http://asperako.tumblr.com/post/182577392071/the-original-novel-was-written-by-my-friend-and) for this fic!
> 
> By Author beautywind  
> ++++++++++++++++++++++  
> ❗ Trigger alert: Body-Shaming ❗  
> I'm not sure if this triggers anyone, but I gonna put this alert just in case.
> 
> By Translator Kairu_KitsuneO

Peter doesn’t remember exactly how many times underage Miles has made him bumps his head. During that period of time, the ice bag consumption at his home with Miles is much more than the consumption for his after fight against criminals. Every time he woke up to his skull freezing in pain, he wanted to nag at the kid but stopped whenever he met those pitiful, watery eyes. In the face of the nervous lad who kept calling out his name worriedly and asking for his well being, any rage he had eventually drowned into a helpless sigh.

 

Peter always pulled the boy’s frosted, red fingers away from the melted ice pack, slowly heated up the other’s hands, and gently smiled to calm down the guilty teenager; While Miles withdrew a hand out to touch the back of his head, when he confirmed that the swelling has gone, only then he is relieved with a smile.

 

Who can be angry at such a sincere smile?

 

Maybe he is too soft-hearted on forgiving the child every time it happens. That’s why the similar scenario with the same outcome re-enact in a few days later.

 

That day as well.

 

Well, strictly speaking, it is half of his own fault, Peter B. Parker bravely confesses his mistake. He is a mature adult, yet he makes a fool of himself by trying to mimic those fitness men who posing for a muscle selfie. Don't talk about if he has V-line abs, he should be grateful if he can lose three pounds. Nevertheless, he thinks his body is actually well-built, though with some belly fat. He can still take a good picture if he tighten his tummy.

 

Therefore, Peter -Believes he can still save his figure- Parker has spent almost an hour in his bathroom. But no matter how hard he hold his breath until he thinks he is dying from oxygen deprivation, the meat under his lower abdomen still disobediently bulks out, as if mocking at his futile effort to hide his chubbiness.

 

After taking a few shots, Peter still feels dissatisfied and finally heaves out the breath he held in defeatedly. The fat immediately returning to their original spot like an inflating balloon and protruding from the waistband of his underwear.

 

"I’m too old for this. I shouldn't have do things that I'm not good at......Damn, I'm hungry. Delete these, then get some pizza." Peter laughs at himself while steadily deleting those photos one after another. Just as his thumb hovering over the delete button for the last photo, suddenly a deep voice roars from behind, 

 

"PLEASE DON’T DELETE IT!"

 

The scream took Peter by surprise and frightened him. Indeed, he almost feels his contracted heart stops beating for a second. When he steps back, he clumsily trips on the shorts around his ankle and crashes into the bathtub with his phone. The back of his skull hit harshly at the edge of the bathtub.  _ Is there a loud, cartoonish thud sound during the impact?  _ Peter wonders pointlessly before losing consciousness.

 

"Ahhh! How did I screw up again?! Peter, Peter?" The invisible murderer didn’t expect his yell would scare the heck out of the older man, like a scaredy cat with its tail being trampled on. The boy rushes to Peter and check his injury, after confirming that the man just passed out as usual without any serious wounds, he lets out a sigh of relief. Then he immediately picks up the phone on the man's stomach to check. Thankfully, the photo is still there. Earlier on, he has followed Peter into the bathroom when the man thought aloud about wanting to take a selfie. Hence, the whole hour-long "salvation" process is being secretly watched by Miles. He thought Peter would leave at least a few photos since every photo of Peter is super cute! He didn’t understand what was Peter upset about? Therefore, when the photos were disappearing one by one, Miles became more and more anxious. The fingertips from his crossed arms on his chest constantly twitching with electrical sparks. Finally he couldn’t stand still anymore, lifted his invisibility and shouted out to rescue the last photo. The result... well as you see now.

 

This is the only remaining photo left, he has to save it. Miles quickly unlocks the phone and transfers that precious selfie photo of Peter posing with a tightening belly to his phone. He hums pleasantly when the transfer is completed. Later, he skillfully drags the fainted man out of the bathtub; calmly retrieves the ice pack and apply on the man’s injury while cradling his phone on his shoulder to order a pizza delivery.

 

Eventually the awakened man receives his compensation with delicious food and automatically casts the episode behind him. Whereas the reason why he recalls about this incident after many years has passed, it is without doubt Miles’ fault.

 

That morning, the young brat’s phone has been ringing non-stop. It has woken up the light sleeper while ago until he can’t tolerate the noise anymore. The sleeping man next door is absolutely still as though he is deaf as a post. Peter inevitably gets up to turn off the alarm set by Miles. Just as the phone brighten up with a single touch, he sees the wallpaper on the lock screen - it is a photo of his muscle selfie that should have been erased in the past.

 

Even if he has changed his phone and forgot to clear his file, how could this photo be in Miles’ phone? Peter puzzles at the bizarre situation. In the next second, the phone in his hand is snatched away by Miles from behind. The dousy man leans on his shoulder and sleepily apologizes to him for forgetting to turn off his alarm clock.

 

“No, that isn’t the point here. Sure, the alarm is noisy, but that photo is a bigger problem here.” Peter ridiculates while demanding Miles to delete that silly photo. However, the young punk immediately hides his phone behind him and resolutely refuses, "No no no."

 

"But that’s my photo." So this is how it goes? He can't even delete his own photo now?

 

"I don’t care, it’s in my phone so it’s mine now. Besides, I think it’s cute."

 

"... At least use another photo? That one is really ugly."

 

After much bargaining, Peter not only didn’t fall back to sleep, but also failed to compel Miles into remove that ridiculous photo. Although he always been open on quickly accepts the facts and moves on, young folks nowadays like to take pictures - even foods can also be an attraction for photography; certainly the kid had took a lot of photos of his stupidest look? For example, his ugly sleep face in drool or something like that...... Sigh, let bygones be bygones. A broke, middle age loser like him isn’t going to be embarrassed by all of these disgraceful image.

 

Few days later, Peter, who is drinking coffee on the sofa, receives a message from Miles. The first message reads, in order to thank Peter for his generosity of allowing him to continue using that selfie photo, he bought a dozen of foods; Peter feels his mouth watering over the picture of food attached, delights at his mentoring of the kid has been worthwhile.

 

Just as he thinks, his phone pops up another notification: [For the sake of fairness, you can also set my photo as wallpaper.]

 

The photo attached makes Peter splits out a mouthful of black liquid onto his phone. After a few seconds of dazedness, Peter comes to his senses and cleans off the liquid with his cuff. The screen displays Miles in his boxers that is patterned with mini Spidermans, striking the same selfie pose as Peter from years ago. The photo looks better with grown up Miles’ toned and fit body, it is a whole different level than his idiotic photo!

 

Peter, who refuses to admit that his heart skips a beat, furrows his eyebrows. Then, he softly utters, "Superheroes won't wear their own merch..."

 

Plus, why would he want to set this photo as a wallpaper for either home screen or lock screen? What if one day he die of a sudden death, any bystander or coroner who look into his phone would have discover that sexy wallpaper. He isn’t as shameless as the young people nowadays...

**_But this one is really nice._ **

 

**_Shut up, Peter, there are things you can't just give in like that._ **

 

The daily fight between the angel and the devil in his brain ignite again, but then both of them mute themselves when his phone alerts him with the third message: [Please].

 

"Alright, alright!! You win! I’ll do it! Don't shower me with those puppy's eyes anymore!"

 

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with a friend of mine showing me these two pictures of [Detroit: Become Human fanart](https://twitter.com/nore0825/status/1081095226880454658?s=19) .  
> Friend: "I think of PBP's belly (of course, he shrinks his tummy when taking photo, but it is still very fat), then feel embarrassed and want to delete them. In fact, Miles saw the whole process."  
> Me: "Invisible brat 233333"  
> Friend: "Then Miles leaped out and yelled at him not to delete them, Peter B is scared and accidentally knocked his head.  
> Miles: ‘Oh noo, I’m in trouble!’ ((Secretly save the photos up)"
> 
> I think this idea is really interesting. I can't help but write it out XDDDD Also added a little interactions between Adult Miles and Peter when he found out about the photo.  
> Thank you, NK! For drawing a comic for my fic, everyone must go and see this [comic](http://asperako.tumblr.com/post/182577392071/the-original-novel-was-written-by-my-friend-and).  
> The old Peter posing is so cute; finally happy Miles able to save the photo is really adorable but schemingly evil XDD
> 
> Wishing everyone happy new year! We will meet again!
> 
> By Author beautywind  
> ++++++++++++++++++++++  
> Thank you for reading! ❤  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!  
> Please kudos the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622149) too ❤ The author is brilliant!
> 
> By Translator Kairu_KitsuneO


End file.
